


Tale as old as time~

by LuiGarMir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward Flirting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Destiel Day, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OTP Feels, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiGarMir/pseuds/LuiGarMir
Summary: A life lived in doubt is never acceptable in heaven.A young angel is punished by his brothers -having lost his grace and power -he now looks like a demon.His only hope is to earn someone's love in order to break the curse.Almost a hundred years later, his chance shows itself when a young man appears at his door, searching for his brother.As time passes, Dean falls for the angel, but life is not as easy as a fairy tale.





	Tale as old as time~

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Supernatural fic. 
> 
> It's sort of a crossover between 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Supernatural'. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story does not follow Supernatural's timeline of events.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Actually, I posted this fic before but I changed several things I didn't quite like, so I decided to post it again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time,a young angel lived in a holy kingdom.

 

Although he had everything his heart desired, he considered disobedience. He had doubts. Ultimately, he broke his allegiance with Heaven, to side with humanity. Castiel was punished and sent to Earth.

It wasn’t his father’s decision, as it was said by one of his brothers, Zachariah, that God had left the building.

 

Castiel tried to redeemed himself by his altruistic actions, but it was too late, for angels had seen that there was doubt and uncertainty in his heart.

And as punishment, they transformed him into a hideous beast: a black-eyed demon.

 

 

Gabriel, who tried to protect him, was transformed into a candelabra and was sent to live with Castiel in an old-fashioned castle, along with some other angels and humans.

 

 

He couldn’t go anywhere without lights going off, causing cold spots or leaving sulfur. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the fallen angel concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

 

Anna, a sister of his, tried to calm him down explaining that she has also felt doubt before. She tried to persuade him that together they could find an answer. Castiel backed away from her, insisting that they had nothing in common because he was the one who fell. He told her to leave, and she did.

 

But before leaving she gave his brother a rose, and enchanted rose, which would bloom for 100 years. If he could find true love before, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then their brothers’ spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a demon for all time.

“Sorry, Castiel. It´s the only thing I can do. They are far more powerful than me, and you lost your grace and powers…” she then left, leaving Castiel and Gabriel on their own.

 

 

As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a monster?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Come on, Sammy” Dean growled to the voicemail “Answer your goddamn phone.”

 

Dean couldn’t believe he lost his brother. They were at Kansas City investigating the sinister reputation of an old castle.

Neighbors claimed to see floating lights in the tower and on the grounds, and to hear voices from within the house when no one has lived there for over a century. After five days of searching, they couldn’t find said castle and gave up. But now Sammy was missing.

 

 

They were at a motel when his brother said he would go get a Coke. At first, when Sam didn’t come back, he didn’t worried, but now, after a day, he was going crazy looking for Sam all around the city.

 

 

 

His phone rang.

 

“Any idea where he is?” Bobby asked as soon as he answered.

“No, Bobby, I haven’t found him yet.”

“Well, do something! You know Sam is clever as hell but he is not strong enough. Make it snappy.”

“Any news about dad?”

“No, John’s still disappeared.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Dean rang off and went to get his car keys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The castle was very tricky to find, but Dean was tenacious and he finally found it, after getting a hint where it was located from a psychiatry patient who claimed to have seen the devil inside the castle.

 

Perched atop a hill overlooking the Kansas River, on a winding street, Sauer Castle of Kansas City looked like something ripped from a Gothic ghost story.

 

 

 

“Son of a bitch” Dean said when he spotted Sam’s phone next to the castle’s gate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello! Is anybody here?" he asked when as he opened the door. The place looked deserted; no maidens, no butlers, the lights were even off.

 

There was no reply.

 

Dean went up the grand staircase and into the rooms upstairs. He opened a door into a small room. It was warm inside, there was a big fire with a comfortable chair in front of it. He saw a table with a meal on it, and a bed ready to sleep in.

 

"Hello! Is anybody there?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Well somebody knows I am here, but who? And where’s Sammy?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was losing all hope when he saw light coming out of a door. He entered what seemed to be the biggest, most well-stocked library he has ever seen –not that he has been to a lot of libraries anyways.

And in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles and piles of books, was Sammy.

 

“Sam?”

“Dean? Dean!” his brother stood up “It’s so good to see you!”

“Sam, what the hell are you doing?” he snarled “I thought you were being tortured or kept as bait here.”

“Well, at first I was. But that didn’t last too long. You see, Gabriel set me free and took me to a guest room.”

“Who’s Gabriel?”

“Ahm a-a, you see…” Sam stuttered “A candelabra?”

“Right. Ok, whatever they did to you, don’t worry, I’ll kick those jerks’ asses” Dean assured Sam, worried about his little brother.

“Look, Dean, I’m not crazy. Gabriel is a candelabra, most of the furniture here can talk and move…”

“I didn’t say you are crazy, Sammy, just… high on something, probably.”

“I know it sounds mental, but I’ve been reading this books –some are even in old Greek and Latin –and, remember all those omens Bobby was talking about? Well, according to these books, they are all about the apocalypse.”

“You mean the apocalypse like in  _The Seventh Sign_?”

“Yes, Dean, I’m talking about demons and angels and the four horsemen. The complete package.”

“Sammy, as far as we know, angels are not even real!” Dean said in a frustrated voice.

“I know you think that but I talked to Castiel and-“

“You talked to Castiel. And  _what’s_  Castiel? A freaking magical-talking broom?”

“No, he is… he is a black-eyed demon” Sam said sounding ashamed.

“God, Sam! A demon? Wasn’t it enough with Meg? And now you call that son of a bitch by his name?” Dean was angry at his brother’s foolishness “You know what? I’ve had enough. We are leaving now” but before he could move, a clinking sound interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Well, hello, is he one of your friends, Sam?” a talking candelabra asked “Two guests in a month, that sure is unusual! My name’s Gabriel, by the way.”

“Sam, why is a candelabra talking to me?”

“I told you, Dean.”

“Dean! So you must be Sam’s older brother! He has talked a lot about you” Gabriel said happily. Dean turned angrily at his brother but Sam just muttered and apology “Let me take you to your room. One next to Sam will do, right?”

“Sure, Gabriel, but we are actually… leaving” Dean said unsure.

“Leaving?” Gabriel turned to them “Oh no, no, no, no. You see, Dean, you came here by your own will, and here’s what's going to happen: you're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you. For as you are here and that must mean something.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Dean was sitting on Sam’s bed.

“So how did you even get here?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I went to get a Coke and when I was heading back to our room I saw a bright-blinding light and next thing I knew, I was standing in the castle’s west wing.”

“A sudden bright light?”

“Yes.”

“In the west wing?”

“Dean, I mean-“

But a knock in his door interrupted Sam.

 

“You’ll have dinner with me” a voice commanded.

“Be gentle” Gabriel’s voice whispered.

“You’ll have dinner with me. Please” the voice now said.

“You can shove your dinner into your cakehole” Dean answered harshly.

“Fine. Then you two will die of hunger” and with those cold words the voice left.

“Yeah, whatever” Dean scoffed “We’ve had it worse.”

“Maybe you should try to talk to him” Sam said “I don’t think Castiel is that bad.”

“Not that bad? Sammy, we are stuck here! With a demon and some demonic furniture!” as soon as Dean said those words, Sam pulled out the puppy eyes -his little brother was _really_ fucking good at that -,and  Dean couldn't even bring himself to be as pissed off as he should be. Dean sighed and gave up.

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

 

 

“Fuck you, Castiel” Dean angrily said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Just met and you are already talking about fucking my brother” Gabriel’s voice teased.

“Piss off, Gabriel” Dean answered but opened the door anyways.

“Boo-hoo, Dean is not in the right mood” he laughed “What do you guys say about dinner?... Come on, I’ll even let you choose what to eat, and after that I can give you a tour around this place.”

“That sounds great” Sam agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, how come you are a freaking, talking candle?” Dean asked.

“Candelabra. And I can’t speak of that” Gabriel told them “That’s another story for another time.”

“You can’t or you won’t?”

“Both” the candelabra answered “But I can tell you about that time I…

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stopped paying attention and wandered off.

 

Dinner had been great, if you ask him. He ate a bacon cheeseburger and some pie. Everything was so tasty, Dean didn’t even felt grossed out by Sam’s healthy salad or whatever his brother ate.

But he was still thinking about what Sam said.

 

_Something about a West Wing…_

 

 

 

He tried to control himself, however his curiosity and obstinacy soon got the best of him, and he made his way up an elegant flight of stairs and through a haunting corridor to the West Wing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean noticed a shredded canvas of a young man with impressive deep blue eyes; it was a painting of Castiel. He took a moment to catch his breath, those eyes were really mesmerizing.

 

 

 

 

Before long, he saw the warm glow of a rose.

He attempted to touch the rose’s petals when lights started to flicker and Dean shivered. The room became cold all of a sudden.

 

 

“Out” a voice demanded.

Dean looked at the black-eyed man in front of him. He was standing inches apart from him.

“Personal space” Dean muttered.

“Out, I said” when Dean didn’t move, Castiel yelled “OUT! NOW!” his eyes were black. And the room started shaking.

 

 

That was it. Dean was going to get a freaking gun and some holy water from his car and burn the hell out of that douchebag.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he stepped outside the castle, he knew he fucked up.

Azazel was there waiting for him.

 

“Dean, long time no see, where’s Sam?” the yellow-eyed demon asked.

Dean didn’t answered but stood defensively.

“Don’t bother yourself, that winged-bitch is clever enough. Carving Enochian Sigils of Protection and devil’s traps all around the castle, blocking our way. But now you are out and all I have to do is use you as bait and wait for Sam to come out and play.”

“Over my dead body” Dean hissed.

“As you wish” Azazel flicked his wrist and Dean was thrown a considerable distance “Sad. I thought you were going to be a better sport” Dean’s interior started hurting and he coughed some blood.

 

 

Just when the demon got closer to Dean a voice stopped him “That’s enough, Azazel.”

“Castiel, I see you’ve decided to join us.”

“Let him go” Castiel demanded.

“And who are you to give me orders?”

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel and Azazel started fighting. Even if Castiel was strong, the latter was stronger.

 

Dean noticed something strange; Azazel was really fighting while Castiel wasn’t even using powers. He was carrying a blade but that was all. No telekinesis, no super-strength, no nothing.

Soon enough, Azazel started beating the hell out of Castiel.

 

 

 

 

Dean stood up and took a deep breath.

 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus-” but he started coughing. Before the demon could attack either Dean or Castiel, another voice called out.  

“Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii”

“Omnis congregation et secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte” Dean followed his brother lead.

“Ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias liberta-” but Sam couldn’t finish.

“Well, you have always been my favorite, Sam. Guess I have something for troublemakers, don’t I? I’ll see you soon” having said that, the demon disappeared.  

 

 

 

“That was close” Dean fell to his knees, breathing heavily “I’m not even sure that has any effect. At all.”

“Dean! Are you ok?” Sam rushed to his brother.

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s take Cas back inside” the demon fainted soon after Azazel disappeared. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours passed and Castiel was still unconscious. Dean made sure to clean all the dried blood from his wounds but couldn’t do anything about his inner wounds.

“Maybe you should go to sleep” Sam told him.

“Nah, I’m fine. No need to worry about me” he said even if he wasn’t feeling _fine_  at all. He was pretty fucked up -fucking yellow-eyed demon -but he was sure Castiel was by far worse.

“Okay. I’m heading back to my room. Night, Dean” Sam left soon after.

 

 

 

 

Dean looked at Castiel and felt sick to his stomach. This was his fault, wasn’t it?

That was the logical explanation as to why he was feeling so worried about the demon’s state of health.

 

 

 

Dean looked at the demon’s face. His whole being was gorgeous.

He got carried away, leaning closer to Castiel’s face. There was something…

 

_Something…_

 

 

 

The eyelids of the demon fluttered and then opened, looking intensely at Dean.

Dean was so close that, now that Castiel’s eyes weren’t black, he noticed he had really blue eyes. Seeing them from so close was even more of a shock than seeing them in the painting. Dean felt a bit dizzy.

 

“What are you doing?” the demon asked without even flinching. His voice sounding hoarse and emotionless.

Dean blushed and sat properly “Nothing. Taking care of you, muttonhead. You almost got yourself killed out there”.

“Why haven’t you and your brother left?”

“What? Dean asked feeling lost.

“Yeah. I passed out and couldn’t have kept you here. Gabriel is not even capable of taking care of himself. You are hunters, you could have dealt with a couple of demons and fled”.

“You saved my life. I wasn’t going to leave without making sure you were fine” he scratched his neck awkwardly “Leaving seemed like something only jerks would do”.

“Thank you for bringing me inside”.

“Well, thanks for taking care of Sammy or whatever. He’s really impressed with… all your books”.

“Wasn’t even me. I imprisoned him, it was Gabriel who set him free”.

 

Dean laughed a good-heartedly laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked.

“You may act like the villain out of a cheesy old fairy tale but you came out of your way and saved me, Cas” Dean explained “I’m sure you were also the one who painted all those sigils and devil’s traps to protect Sam and me, weren’t you?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“Are you fine?” the demon asked avoiding the question.

“Yeah, no biggie” Dean tried to play it cool.

“But you’re bleeding” Cas said matter-of-factly. He reached out and took Dean’s arm.

“Ouch, that hurts!” he protested.

“Just hold still” Cas’s voice was as husky as ever.

“It frigging hurts!” he tried jerking his arm away from the other’s grip.

“If you’d hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much” Cas repeated “If you hadn’t have run away, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“If you hadn’t given enough reasons for me to go get some holy water and a gun, I wouldn’t have run away!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have been in the west wing!”

“What’s your problem? What’s the big deal with the west wing!?” Dean asked “And you should learn to control your temper.”

“I can control my temper. You should learn to obey orders” Cas replied “Now, hold still. This might sting a little.”

Dean made a frowny face but obeyed.

 

Cas’s fingers pressed on Dean’s wound. The contact hurt but after a minor stinging sensation, he was completely healed. Not even a scar as an aftermath.

 

 

“By the way, thanks for saving my life” Dean thanked.

“Whatever. You and your brother saved mine” the demon said and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next days were awkward. Dean was no longer hostile to Cas, he was just intrigued. The demon surely was strange.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~~                     

 

 

Some weeks later, they got to know almost everyone at the place and they even became close to some of the furniture, such as Lisa and Ben, a lovely teapot and a teacup; Balthazar, an old harpsichord; Pamela, a wardrobe; Bela, a feather duster; and Crowley, a clock.

 

But Castiel was still a misfit between them all.

He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about the demon was… different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean” Sam called out “Are you even listening?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah? What was I saying?”

“Something about… omens?” he tried his luck.

“Talking to Gabriel would be more efficient” Sam complained.  

“Well, if that’s so, go on and marry the freaking candelabra” Dean said childishly.

“Humans can’t marry pieces of furniture, Dean” Castiel’s voice answered, the demon appearing next to the door “Furthermore, if humans were to see a talking candelabra, they would surely react badly.”

“No, Cas, that was not literal, it was just… never mind that” Dean closed his eyes. For being a demon, Cas was like a big baby, innocent and moronic.

“So, Cas? About what we were discussing yesterday-?” Sam started saying.

“Yes. I believe it would be best for us if you two learn how to do the necessary Enochian sigils” Cas agreed “You already know how to do devil’s traps but that won’t be enough”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were walking outside the castle.

 

“Enochian sigils are powerful glyphs. They can be used to bind demons, protect an area from angelic and demonic interference, and conceal humans from ‘every angel in creation’." Cas explained.

“Wait so angels  _are_  real?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean. Angels are real” Castiel answered with a pained expression.  

“So, this are protecting us from both angels and demons?”

“You could say so. I made sure to make the necessary sigils for that.”

“Thanks, Cas” Sam thanked.

 

 

The younger brother looked at how close Dean and the demon were walking, but didn’t comment on it.

Their shoulders were almost touching and as impressive as it sounds, Dean –who usually avoided such proximity –didn’t do anything about it.

 

 

 

It was weird. Sam normally had a funny feeling when close to a demon, but Cas’s proximity was soothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He needed answers and he knew were to get them. Or who could give them to him.

 

 

“Hey, guys” Sam said out loud “I just remembered I arranged talking to Gabriel today. He was going to show me some… books.”

 

Cas looked intently at him. And Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“No problem if I go back by myself?” he asked innocently. This would be a good opportunity for his brother to solve his unspoken problems with Castiel, Sam was sure.

“Yeah, Sammy” Dean responded unsure “Just don’t beat your brains out, okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes and left, leaving the other two by themselves.

 

“Hmph” Dean coughed “So, how are you?”

“I’m fine, Dean” Cas replied.

“I mean, have you already healed?”

“It has been almost a month.”

“I know.”

“And  _we_  heal faster than humans.”

“Yeah, I guess you do” Dean said referring not just to demons but to most supernatural things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s brother was sitting, reading a book.

He has taken most of the biblical books he could found –and they were quite a lot.

He found just what he was looking for.

 

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted.

After a few minutes the candelabra appeared next to him.

“What can I help you with, Sam?”

“I was reading and, although I am not the best at this subject, I couldn’t found any demon that goes by the name of  _Castiel,_  and as it turns out, the only Castiel mentioned in the Bible is an angel of the Lord.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Let’s say Castiel is not a demon but an angel. Wouldn’t it explain why you are talking to  _Gabriel_?”

“Wait. Gabriel…  _The_ Gabriel? The archangel?”

“The one and only. You can consider yourself lucky.”

“Let me get this straight: you and Cas are both angels?”

“His an angel. I’m an archangel.”

“Yes, same difference. And what about the others?”

“People, humans, mostly. We have been here for almost century, they had died but others have taken their places.”

“Cas is not a demon” Sam thoughts were almost too fast for him to catch “This is great. I need to tell Dean.”

“Hold on, Sam. You can’t tell your brother.”

“Why?”

“I’m surprised. You haven’t even asked why my brother looks like a demon or why I am a candelabra.”

“Right, spill the beans” Sam was really excited about his discovery

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, but, fine, we are cursed” Gabriel said “It happened a long time ago… we are almost running out of time and that’s the reason you can’t tell your brother about all this.”

“Cursed? Wait, I still don’t understand why I can’t tell Dean.”

“Well, aren’t you slow today? I’ll say, it’s almost endearing. The curse, if we call it  _that_ , is more a… punishment than a curse. And in order to brake its effect, someone has to really fall in love with Cas by who he is now.”

“A demon” Sam concluded “And you believe my brother will fall for Castiel?”

“Come on! Haven’t you noticed those two these past days?” Gabriel asked “All those sick-dove gazes are killing me!”

“I think… you could actually be right” Sam agreed “So, what do we do next?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

“I never felt this way about anyone.”

“How do you feel, Cassie?” Balthazar asked.

“I don’t know. It… hurts. I’m not a hammer, as Gabriel always say. I’m here because I have questions. I have doubts. And I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore. What should I do?” Cas asked gloomily.

“Well, there’s the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep” Gabriel told them while walking next to his brother.

“Ah, no, no. It has to be something special” Balthazar said with his French accent.

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked lost in the conversation “Why would I do anything special for him?”

 

“Oh, look at you,” Gabriel said looking at him pitiful “How can you be so oblivious?”

 

 

 

                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Sam was tired of how dumb his brother could be.

 

One thing was to restrain himself because his love interest was a demon, but other completely different thing was to not even notice he was interested in said demon.

And Castiel was not even a demon!

 

 

Sam was about to burst. The tension between those two was killing him.

He couldn’t resist anymore.

 

 

 

 

The straw that finally broke the camel’s back was when Dean –who has never been an agile person –fell from the stairs and Cas overreacted, having almost killed Gabriel because he thought it was his brother’s fault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam walked up to their host.

“Hey, Cas” he greeted “Can I ask you something?”

“Well, Sam, I believe you are able to formulate a question if you so desire to” Castiel replied seriously “But if you are asking for my permission to ask me something, you may proceed”.

“Ah-, alright” Sam was dumbfounded “Do you know what means to be in love?”

“No. Emotions are a particular human trait. Not angels nor demons are capable of feeling sadness, anger, love or any other feeling.”

“Fine. So you don’t know. I’ll explain. Love’s joy and fear, sacrifice and pain” Sam said thinking about his brother and Cas’ friendship.

“That’s poetic, Sam” Cas said looking uninterested.

“No, that is not my point!”

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked.

“You- I don’t know. Why don’t you go look for him?” Sam said defeated.

“Fine” Cas replied and then he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was sitting next to Ben.

The little teacup had grown close to him in those weeks. Almost as if Dean was someone he looked up to.

 

“And how’s the life of a hunter?”

“Ben, it’s not easy. There’s only one road, almost as if you never really had any option.”

“You make it sound so wrong, but I’m sure it’s also fun.”

“Nah, I would change my life without giving it much thought. I wish Sam could had been a lawyer, maybe even married Jess, but all hell broke loose and now we are here.”

“I’m glad you are here” Ben said happily.

“Yeah, I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“When I grow up I want to be like you, Dean.”

“Oh, no, Ben, don’t say that. I’m not a good role model.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have a lot of flaws.”

“No, you don’t. You know what would be great? If you and mom were together.”

“W-what?” Dan asked surprised “No, no, I wouldn’t wish that on even my worst enemy.”

“But I know you and mom would-”

“So there you were, Dean” Cas was walking towards them, interrupting what Ben was about to say.

“Hi, Cas” when Dean said his nickname, Castiel’s face lit up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to human or supernatural being” Gabriel said.

“Sorry but why are we doing this?” Crowley asked.

“Need I remind you that if the last petal falls the spell will never be broken?” Balthazar chimed in.

“Oh, lighten up, Gabriel. Let nature take its course” Lisa said.

“It’s obvious there’s a spark between them” Crowley said matter-of-factly.

Bela rolled her eyes, “Yes, but there’s no harm in fanning the flames” she responded.

“Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be normal again” Pamela reminded them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam and Dean were at the library. Dean paced up and down in front of the giant map displayed on the table.

The area they were searching was expanding every passing day, but they couldn’t even think about giving up.

 

 

“Ok, so we still don’t know anything about where Dad is. The Colt is still disappeared. Omens are all around the country. The apocalypse is the frigging elephant in the room.  And, to top all of that, now angels are demons are on the game” Dean almost threw a book or two.

“Well, at least Cas is on our team” Sam contributed.

“Yeah, a demon is on our team. Hooray!” Dean ironically pointed out.

“Maybe we should talk to Bobby” Sam said “We haven’t talked to him in what? A month and a half?”

“Yeah, we really should do it before he worries.”

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door.

“Sam, are you there?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah. Right here” he answered.

“I need to talk to you. Hurry up” Gabriel urged him.

“Fine. Be right back” he told his brother.

 

 

 

 

Dean was by himself at the library.

He knew he was keeping more secrets from Sam than he usually did. But he couldn’t tell his brother he felt attracted to a demon. Hunting was the family business, he wasn’t supposed to cuddle with a monster!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dean” a voice said.

“Cas, what’re you doing here?” the human asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. Gabriel told me to come with you… something about having to talk to Sam” the other explained.

“I see.”

“He also mentioned something about bringing hamburgers” Dean’s eyes shined.

“Really? Thanks, I’m really hungry.”

“If you were hungry, you could have told me. You could have even gone to the kitchen to fix yourself something.”

“Yeah, I know, mom.”

“I’m not your mother, Dean. I’ve been alive for centuries. I was there before Adam and Eve, and furthermore, I’m a male.”

“I didn’t mean it like that- You know you don’t have to take everything so literal, Cas.”

 

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

 

“So, aren’t we supposed to eat those hamburgers?”

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot” Dean said. 

 

Both started eating silently, ‘til Castiel let out a happy sigh.

“These make me very happy” he uttered.

“Didn’t know demons have a thing for junk food.”

 

The other’s face hardened. Cas’s eyes darkened with sorrow.  

 

“What’s the thing with you?” Dean asked, putting down his burger.

“The  _thing?_ ” Castiel asked confused.

“Yeah, I mean, we have dealt with lots of demons before, but you don’t fit the profile. Most of the time you are just like an angry kitten.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You re adorable, even if you act all worked up” Dean explained.

“Did you just call me adorable?” Cas asked with a lost expression.

 

Dean has a fond, exasperated look on his face, and a light blush barely showing.

“Forget it” he said.

“I don’t understand. Maybe I should ask Sam-“

“If he says anything, I swear I’ll kill him” Dean wasn’t stupid. By now he knew his brother suspected.

 

His little brother Sammy has been doing everything humanly possible to get him and Cas closer.

His brother had been one of the cleverest students at each school they transferred, he wasn’t easily fooled.

 

 

Cas’s eyebrow rose but he let it go.

 

 

They both remained silent for a minute, before Dean let out a small laugh. The situation was ridiculous; the library was squeaky clean, the window covered with snowflakes, logs burning slowly in the fireplace and he was sitting next to a demon, not to mention Cas was the same demon he was so dying to kiss.

The place even smelled like apple pie, and Cas suspected his brother had something to do with it.

 

 

 

 

Dean looked at Cas’s blue eyes, and stayed like that for God knows how long. Cas couldn’t even think about gazing away, there was something hypnotizing about the hunter.

 

 

Dean leaned in. All this mess was supposed to make him feel ill at ease but in reality, it felt good. So damn good…

 

Cas moved closer, almost in a desperate way. This human was messing with everything the angel believed in. He felt a necessity of protecting Dean and the urge to be by his side at all times.

 

 

He remembered Sam’s words.

 

_Love…_

 

He stood up, dropping some books by accident.

“Sorry, I have to go” he excused himself and rushed to the door.

“Wait, Cas!” Dean shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked when his brother stepped inside his room “This was our last chance, you moronic goldfish!”

“I can’t handle my feelings when I’m with him” Cas uttered “That human is making me _feel_  and that is not the right thing. Not right now. Not when his destiny is as crucial for us as his brother’s, and you know it.”

“You are just afraid, Cassie!” Balthazar chimed in.

“I’m not” he said even when he knew he was lying.

“You love that hairless ape!” Balthazar accused.

“We’re in the middle of a civil war!” Cas said desperate.

“We? No, we are stuck in this castle. Up there, they might be in the middle of a civil war, but we are not a part of it” Gabriel told him.

“Dean’s destiny is not next to me, he is supposed to stop the coming apocalypse.”

“But-”

“Shut it” he commanded and they all grew silent.

 

The angel decided he had to change the way he acted around the hunter. No more staring at him nor touching him by accident. He had to control his new impulses, or he would be doomed.

 

 

 

 

 

A light knock on the door broke the tense moment.

 

“Come in” Cas said.

“Cas? I just want to apologize for-” but Dean couldn’t continue. The lights flicked and the temperature dropped several degrees.

“Dean? Cas?” Sam rushed inside the room “What was that?”

“Someone’s coming” Cas said without blinking an eye.

“But how? The place is covered in different protections, old sigils, voodoo and hoodoo” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Bela!” Cas yelled.

 

“Hey, a girl’s gotta do, what a girl’s gotta do” Bela said “You wouldn't understand. No one does. I’m greedy, manipulative, and selfish, and that has kept me alive.”

“So what did they offered you now?” Cas asked knowing to well with whom he was dealing.

“To give me my life back. Not being a part of this castle. I gotta say, arms and legs sounded tempting from the very beginning.”

“And what did you give in exchange?” Gabriel asked, his voice sounding exasperated.

“Oh, that? I just had to break all those Enochian sigils and traps.”

“You are unbelievable” Sam told her.

“Oh, darling, you barely know me” she said.

 

 

 

 

 

“Show me whoever is near the castle” Cas ordered his mirror.

The image showed a 1968 Ford F-350 parked outside the gate.

“Is that Bobby’s truck?” Sam asked.

“Yes” Dean simply answered.

The image changed and now it was focusing on a light. But it wasn’t clear.

“That could be either a demon or an angel” Gabriel said. The mirror was focusing on several scenarios, trying to show many things it couldn’t show.

“Or both” Lisa stated.

“That’s it! If this is how it’s going to be, well, let it be” Gabriel said “Boil the oil, throw the porcelain. United we stand.”

 

 

 

Suddenly there was a loud noise.

“God, they’re breaking the doors” Bela said “Bloody animals.”

 

A thunderbolt exploded across the sky and an angel appeared in front of them.

 

 

“Anna?” Cas asked, relief across his face “We could really use your help.”

 

But Anna was not moving. She was grasping a knife with her left hand. Her eyes cold, looking intently at Sam and Dean.

Castiel’s face hardened.

 

 

“Anna?” Cas asked moving in front of both humans “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m just doing us all a big favor.”

“If you try doing what I believe you are thinking of, I’ll have to stop you” Cas warned.

“He is Lucifer’s vessel, Castiel. You can’t seriously tell me you will kill me in order to protect him.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Fine, have it your way” she said circling Castiel.

 

 

 

 

 

“SAM? DEAN?” a voice called out.

“Bobby” Dean whispered “This is not going to end well. Quick, Sam, we need to stop him.”

The brother rushed down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

A second thunderbolt exploded and three more angels appeared in the room.

“So you came to, Raphael?” Zachariah said.

“Hello, Uriel. Zachariah” the other one answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bobby” Dean said walking down the stairs.

“There you are” Bobby thanked God and hugged both brothers “I was so damn worried.”

“But-” Dean started, “But how did you find us?”

“I’m telling you, guys, finding you cost an arm and a leg, but you were nowhere in sight and you didn’t answer your phones, so I had to ask Rufus here for some help and eureka, we found you” Bobby explained.

“Right, so did you already get rid of the demon?” their Rufus asked.

“Umm, no” Dean said “Actually, we aren’t trying to kill him. He has helped us a lot lately.”

“What are you saying?” Rufus questioned “He is a demon, and demons only know how to do one thing: manipulate weak humans.”

“No, really-” Sam tried to explain.

 

 

 

 

A loud noise came from upstairs.

Both brothers exchanged a knowing look.

“Cas” Dean said.

“We need to help him” Sam agreed.

 

 

 

They both rushed upstairs.

 

 

 

“Hey!” his Bobby yelled and they stopped.

“I’m not asking you to understand but please, don’t force us to act against you” Dean pleaded.

“No one’s going to do squat. We are family -” Bobby told Dean “Which means I trust you, guys. If you are so determined about your stance, I’ll go with you.”

“Bobby… thanks” Sam said smiling.

“I hope you are not wrong about this” Rufus told them before quickening his pace “I won’t hesitate if the situation requires so.”

“We are not” Dean said coldly “Now, we need you to buy us a few minutes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When both adults opened the door, they saw a man surrendered by four people. Furniture scattered all around the place, and the windows shattered.

Assuming the one in the middle was Castiel, Bobby shot at the others.

 

 

But that didn’t do a thing. A man dressed in a black suit, turned and looked at them.

 

“Well, well, if it ain’t Robert Singer and Rufus Turner” Raphael said “What do you think you are doing playing with those guns?”

The angel made a sudden hand movement and the guns went flying.

“Now, shhh! The adult are trying to talk” the other man, Zachariah, said.

 

Rufus took out a knife and run towards Raphael.

 

“Oh, not so fast” Azazel stopped him and took his knife away “That’ll be my pleasure.”

“I didn’t know we were going to have company” Uriel said “Anyone else joining the party?”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary” the yellow-eyed demon assured.

 

 

Angels and demons started fighting.

Both men were trapped in the middle of the fight, so they did what they did best: fight.

 

Punches were thrown, Rufus and Bobby were doing just fine. But then, Raphael took Bobby by the shoulders and twisted his neck.

The lifeless body of Bobby fell to the floor.

“You are next, Turner” Raphael said, eyeing the hunter.

 

 

 

“Hey, winged bastards” Dean called out.

“Dean, why are you bleeding?” Cas got distracted by Dean’s bleeding hand. Uriel took the opportunity and hit Castiel with a coat rack.

 

Cas fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

“You can’t win, Uriel” he told the angel “I still serve God.”

“You haven’t even met him yet” but before the angel could stab Cas, Dean closed the door revealing an angel banishing sigil. He pressed his hand on it and a blinding light exploded, banishing the four angels.

 

Cas fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Dean rushed to him.

Sam was watching –surprised –how Dean took care of the demon.  He then rushed to Bobby’s body.

 

 

 

 

Someone started clapping.

“Well, guys, that was impressive, but don’t you think you are forgetting someone?” Azazel pinned both hunters to the wall and walked towards Cas and Dean.

 

He took Uriel’s blade, which was on the floor, and in a quick motion, stabbed Cas; not deep enough to instantly kill him, but deep enough for him to die a painful death. He lifted the blade ready to stab Dean, when a voice stopped him.

 

 

“Stop” Sam said. Azazel looked at him and snapped his fingers. Everything around them stopped.

“Well, Sammy, what’s the deal?”

“Stop.”

“Why would I?”

“You need me, right? Then stop or I will… I will kill myself.”

“What is up with you Winchesters and sacrificing for the ‘Greater Good’?”

“I’m not joking”

“You must know that if you were to do such a thing, I would just bring you back, right?”

“Yeah? ‘Cause as far as I know, you don’t have a saying about any soul at heaven.”

“How can you be so sure about you being upstairs?”

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t be” Azazel said.

“Then, I’ll kill myself here and now, and you can test your little theory.”

“Fine, Sam” Azazel said irritated “We’ll do it your way, but mark my words: I’ll be back and you will not be able to avoid your fate. I have big plans for you, son” and then he disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean could move just as his brother leant on the wall.

 

 

 

Dean was still holding Cas.

 

“Dean” Cas’s voice sounded even more husky “Sorry” he winced from the pain.

“No, Cas, hold on a bit longer. You’ll be fine” Dean said, tears falling from his eyes.

“That’s not true. At least I get to see you before I…go” he winced from the pain.

“Don’t talk like that! I won’t let you die!”

“I’m about to explode in light, Dean” Cas said “This last minutes… were going to be my last, anyways…”

“What are you talking about?” Dean desperately asked “Shut up! Don’t- Don’t do this…you son of a bitch”

“It’s better this way” Cas said closing his eyes.

“No, it’s not” the 12 bells that announce midnight started ringing “I won’t forgive you” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas just like he wanted to all this time. 

 

 Cas felt his lips soften into the hunter's, leaning in slightly to press back against him.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, light encircled Castiel. Behind them, all the furniture started transforming.

 

“Well, hello, Sam” Gabriel said patting the Winchester on the back.

 

 

 

 

Lisa looked at Ben, eyes wide in incredulity, and hugged her son.

Bela stood up and ran away, before anyone could spot her.

Crowley stood and dusted himself off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cas, are you alright?” Dean was still holding Castiel.

Cas’s eyes opened and focused on the hunter.

“Dean.”

Dean closed the distance and kissed his friend again.

“What have just happened?” he asked.

“You… broke my curse.”

“You were cursed?”

“It was a punishment. You see, I was once an angel of the Lord. But I fell in love with humanity and my brothers didn’t like it.”

“So you were never a demon?”

“I was never  _truly_  a demon. I was just a fallen angel but I’d have been a demon for real by tomorrow morning. Although, I still haven’t recovered my grace so now I’m merely human.”

“For the record, I  _am_ a demon” Crowley said.

“Balthazar is an angel and Gabriel an archangel” Sam chimed in.

“Why do I have the feeling you knew about all of this, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Because I knew” he explained “Just as I knew about your thing for Cas.”

“Well, you could have-”

 

 

 

A young man appeared in the middle of the room. Dean and Sam took a defensive stance, ready to fight if necessary.

 

 

“Joshua” Gabriel said and bowed –something the angel never did.

“Hello, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar.”

“Who’s this man, Cas?” Dean asked.

“He’s God messenger. He is the angel that speaks to God.”

“Oh, please. God usually does all the talking and I merely listen. For I have brought you all here to tell you something.”

“Wait,” Sam asked “Where you the one who brought  _me_  here?”

“Yes, indeed. I brought you here and then led your brother here as well. God has a message for all of you: Back off. The path in front of you will be a rough one and God feels it has nothing to do with him. He has already done a lot for you two. From now on, you’ll be by your own.”

“Well, if that’s not motivating” Dean said.

“Joshua. There must be a mistake” but the man raised a hand.

“God is very thankful for all your efforts, Castiel. He apologizes for having let the angels transform you into a demon. For that, he asked me to give you this. Your grace, as his gratitude, but the same message goes for you. God will no longer interfere” having said that, he disappeared.

 

                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

Castiel broke the container Joshua gave to him. He painfully reabsorbed his grace, as he shouted for the Winchesters and everyone at the room to shut their eyes. His transformation back into an angel casted the veil of mist that surrounded the place off. The sun sparkles on the morning dewed.

 

 

The angel stood and slowly walked up to Bobby. He pressed two fingers to his forehead and Bobby opened his eyes. The man woke up from what seemed to be the shortest death in history.

 

 

Pamela looked at the people there and let out a gasp of happiness.

“Bobby! I really thought we’ve lost you there!” she said walking next to Bobby.

“Pamela, how’re you doing?”

“Better than you, for sure. I got stuck here for almost twenty years but it’s finally over” she smiled.

“So you went missing and we thought you were dead, but you were just transformed into a talking closet?”

“Wardrobe.”

“Balls.”

 

 

 

 

Behind Cas and Dean, all the people threw their arms around each other. Gabriel hugged Sam in the middle of the euphoria.

 

 

 

Cas took Dean’s shirt and pulled him closer, kissing the hunter again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“We could stay longer, you know?” Sam told his brother.

“I’m fine” Dean repeated for the hundred time.

“Dean, I’m sick of this, ok? You hate chick flick moments, alright, I get it. But hiding how you feel is not the way.”

“And what’s the way, Sammy?”

“Well, for starters, you obviously want to stay with Cas.”

“We are hunters, he’s an angel; we don’t have the luck to choose how we want things to be.”

 

 

Both brothers hopped into the Impala after what felt like ages.

 

 

 

 

But before he could do anything else, Castiel appeared in front of the car.

 

Dean get out immediately and Sam smiled at his brother’s foolishness.

 

“What are you doing here, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I’m gonna become a hunter.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Dean coughed, hiding a smile “If you want to play cowboys and bloodsuckers, that’s fine. But you’re gonna stick with us, ok?”

“Ok.”

“None of the zapping around crap, capiche?”

“Yeah, I capiche” Castiel smiled.

 

Dean smiled and hugged the angel.

 

 

 

“Sammy, move over, get into the backseat” Dean instructed. Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

 

 

 

Just when the three of them were seated, Gabriel appeared next to Sam.

 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked.

“Are you kidding me? Sam in the backseat? Do you even know what a backseat is for? I wouldn’t miss this for the world” the angel said.

 

Castiel looked at Dean with questioning eyes, and the Winchester had to contain his laughter as his little brother blushed intensely.

 


End file.
